


Indulging...a Few Whims

by chlare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fondling, Groping, M/M, Needy Steve, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, cockslut steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare/pseuds/chlare
Summary: Steve and Tony have a little fun with a vibrator out in public...





	Indulging...a Few Whims

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Vibrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937113) by [kellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle). 



> [Kellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle) wrote this piece of hot fun, [Good Vibrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937113/chapters/42357239), and she gave permission for me to do Steve's point of view of it! 
> 
> All the dialogue is kellebelle's, and the plot, of course. Enjoy! I think they could be read without reading each other but you should read hers first!

The two of them had been fairly quiet on the drive to the club. Steve had kept a hand on Tony's thigh, feeling the vibrations of the car running through his solid muscle. The shift of gears, Tony's confident stroke on the gear shift, had kept Steve distracted from the vibrator currently penetrating him. 

They'd spent...a surprisingly long time easing it in. Tony had toyed with him, made a mess with the lube all over his thighs, had even made him close his thighs tight around Tony's wrist practically fucking his thighs while Tony had tugged the vibrator in and out of Steve's ass.

Needless to say, Steve was keyed up. 

The silent car ride was meant to help him dial it back. Soothe him so he could make it through the rest of the dare. It was soothing.... Steve's cock wasn't currently making Mount Everest of the front of his jeans, but still. He was definitely still very aware, very in tune, and Tony hadn't even turned on the vibrator yet. 

How they'd gotten here...Steve only had himself to blame. Tony, he knew, loved the thrill of getting caught in public, and while Steve wasn't willing (so far) to have sex in public, he'd actually invited Tony to have some fun teasing him in public. The vibrator was that plan. 

There was no way he was not going to come at some point in this club, he felt sure of that. Hell, he was ready to lean across and suck Tony off while he drove at this point.

The mere fact that they made it to the club and inside was some kind of miracle as far as Steve was concerned, though, and he banished Tony to a booth while he got drinks so he could get some control over himself. The dark club with its pounding beat and mass of bodies helped him feel more anonymous, less exposed, but frankly, he still had a few nerves and his head was full of Tony. Scent, feel, taste, the look of him in those jeans and the usual casual blazer-t-shirt combo... Yeah. He looked good and Steve pointedly ignored him while he waited at the bar. 

When the bartender got to him, there was a definite moment where Steve thought he was going to get hit on, but quelled it by adding 'for my boyfriend' to his order. He didn't need or want a bunch of people trailing after him and hopefully he'd said it loud enough that others heard too. He wanted to play with Tony tonight, not feel self-conscious. Even more self-conscious, he amended in his head.

Steve drummed his fingers while he waited for their drinks; ginger ale for Tony and an Old Fashioned for himself in the hopes the the alcohol would do something for a minute or two even if it was only to make his brain slow down a notch.

When the drinks were in his hand, Steve started to turn-- and stiffened at the sudden riot of movement in his ass. Biting down on a curse, Steve fisted the glasses hard and took a long breath through his nose. Swallowing down a moan at the continuing motion against his prostate, he took another breath and loosened his grip. The bastard. It would've been embarrassing if he'd shattered both glasses before they'd even got started.

As it was, he could feel a blush climbing up his cheeks as he wound his way through the crowd, knowing there would be dancing, mischievous eyes when he go there. It was like he couldn't see anyone else though, eyes only focused on finding Tony and the way the vibrations shifted with his gait.

Handing the drink to Tony, he stood, wondering if he could even sit still while the thing vibrated away. 

“You okay, babe?” he heard Tony ask, voice all innocence. Yeah, right.

“Never better,” Steve gritted out, not willing to show how Tony was getting to him just yet. He swallowed, watching the mass of people grind on the dance floor while the device in his ass continued to thrum. Steve was pretty sure he was already ready to be out there rubbing up against Tony, a strong arm around him.

A tug at his arm from Tony, though, said it wasn't time yet, and Steve gingerly settled next to him, arm sliding around Tony's shoulders. The heat of Tony against his side felt good, comforting and he tried to relax. Not an easy feat though and he knew Tony could feel him shifting from time to time next to him. God, he wanted Tony to touch him. Wanted Tony's hand down his jeans--

“You know all you have to do is say the word and we can stop.” The words were in his ear, calm and sure. Steve knew Tony wouldn't be the least bit mad if Steve put the kibosh on things. Disappointed, maybe, but not angry. Nor would he make Steve feel bad about it. That was something Steve knew from experience; there had been a couple of times where Steve's adventurous spirit had abandoned him in their forays at playing around, but they'd still found ways to salvage those evenings. Steve knew it would be the same tonight too and he loved Tony all the more for always reminding him that he had an out even if Steve knew he did.

“I’ve got this under control, Stark. Don’t worry about me.” It was said with an ease that came from the two of them knowing each other so well for so long. 

Catching Tony's eye, he saw that his boyfriend was watching the crowd just as Steve had done earlier. It made Steve shift in his seat, watching a particularly striking couple hang onto each other with barely a breath between them. He took a long gulp of his drink, feeling the alcohol burn all the way down. His eyes drifted to another couple one smaller, one bulkier and he felt his thumb dragging through the condensation on his glass, unconsciously mimicking how he wanted them to touch each other. The atmosphere seemed to close in tight around them even though the dance floor was still just as far away and the music still the same volume.

Tony's hand suddenly palming the front of his jeans brought him quickly back from his thoughts and he lurched, pushing into the touch with a sharp hitch of breath. God, yes, that was what he wanted. The vibrator had melted into the background for a few moments there but now that he was shifting into Tony's hand, the plug shifted too and he wanted to moan long and hard. Steve's hand gripped the bench seat under him roughly instead, but he could feel it the wood fibers getting crushed together the more seconds that ticked by.

“You’re doing so good,” Tony's teeth were on his ear, making Steve shiver. “So good for me, baby.” The praise did nothing to calm him either; in fact when Tony got to talking like that, Steve got to wanting to do _anything_ Tony asked. Steve wriggled closer with a whine, wanting more. More praise, more touch, more Tony. 

Apparently, Tony could tell. The vibrator shifted in intensity and Steve jerked again, cock pushing into Tony's hand. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Steve thought, eyes closing and the hand on Tony's shoulder gripping tighter. He was ready to get off now.

Dropping his head back, Steve fought not to push his dick into Tony's hand in huge, jerky thrusts. He was already biting the hell out of his lip to keep from making a scene just from the throaty noises he kept trying to make. Feeling Tony's eyes on him, Steve turned his head and blinked his eyes open, feeling like he must look high, already fucked out. It's definitely how he felt.

Tony looked like he wanted to eat Steve alive. Their mouths met in a kiss, needy then rough and Steve whimpered as Tony's hand got more serious, pulling along Steve's length, the outline of Steve's dick very clear now even through the denim.

Tony was breathing against Steve's mouth, and Steve was dizzy with how much he wanted Tony. “This is the hottest thing ever, Steve. All I can think about right now is how badly I want to swallow your dick and choke on it. Do you think you’d be able to be still and keep quiet if I were to do that?” Steve groaned, and latched onto Tony's mouth in another kiss, this time his hand digging tight into Tony's hair. There was no way he'd be quiet for that but he wanted it all the same. He was thrusting harder into Tony's palm - there would have been no doubt what they were doing if someone had glanced over into the dim light of their booth - and that was when Tony turned off the stimulation to his prostate. 

Steve kind of went slack, a disappointed whimper slipping from his lips. Sucking in a rough breath, he was ready to beg Tony to turn it back on.

“You do make such a lovely picture right now,” Tony told Steve, his eyes dancing and dangerous but just as aroused as Steve. “I’m tempted to have you be the one to fuck me when we get home while that vibrator rubs against your prostate continuously. How many times do you think you can come from that?”

Fuck, Tony knew just how to talk to him. Steve would come as many times as Tony wanted! Even if it hurt, he wouldn't care. He knew Tony would push him only as far as he could handle. 

So needy, and wanting at least some kind of outlet, Steve tugged Tony onto his lap, hands squeezing Tony's ass. He kissed Tony, rough with need and silently begging him to shut the hell up or keep going. Steve was going to be done so fast if Tony kept talking though.

“I bet I could sit in your lap and fuck myself on your cock right now while all these people danced.”

Steve's head dropped and he had to swallow hard around a please, aching to beg him to do just that. Let people watch, for fuck's sake! "Tony, shut up!" Steve groaned into Tony's neck, a warning that he really was close to falling apart. His balls were hitching up and he was aching to come. Groaning, Steve rubbed up against Tony, feeling this close to tugging down Tony's jeans and fucking him right there just like Tony had described.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Tony's fingers were gentle on his neck, oddly careful not to push Steve further. Didn't stop Steve's body from showing Tony just how much he was enjoying this. Thank fuck for the plug being off right then. 

Then Tony was up and off his lap, adjusting himself, which did make Steve grin a little in spite of his surprise at the sudden change of events. 

“Follow me," Tony said with a tug to Steve's hand. Were they heading to the dance floor now? Please, please, please, Steve thought.

Steve was up and awkwardly trailing very close to Tony, knowing what people would see if it weren't already so dim in the club. It had his cheeks heating all over again and he ducked his head, not even noticing where they were going until they got there - an utterly abandoned corridor which filled Steve immediately with hope that Tony might touch him with skin on skin. 

The vibrator was back on almost as soon as he thought that, and Steve moaned raggedly into Tony's mouth when Tony rounded on him for a kiss and to say huskily. “I think we need a moment or two of privacy.”

"Okay," Steve managed, a bit brokenly, so grateful when he had Tony suddenly in his arms and rubbing up against Steve as though he was just as desperate as Steve was. Steve's hands trailed over Tony's ass, dragging Tony tight against him so he knew that Tony could feel how damn hard Steve was too. God, the man had such a perfect ass, and it fit into Steve's hands so round and sweet--

The vibrator shut off again.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve growled. “I’m so hard right now!” Steve Rogers was not whining, he was not. Tony Stark was just evil. Evil, Steve thought, while ready to drop to his knees just so he could beg Tony to let him get off.

“I know.” Tony purred in his ear, his hands snug at Steve's hips as he turned Steve so he could see a hint of the dancing mass of bodies. Then, the evil bastard, he pressed up tight against Steve's ass and Steve had to bite down on yet another groan otherwise he was sure it would be fucking loud enough to call every single person's attention to him.

“Look at them, Steve,” Tony said quietly against the shell of Steve's ear and Steve choked as the vibe turned back on; just the lower setting this time. “All those warm bodies, sliding against each other.” Tony's hands were everywhere: Steve's ass, even shoving up tight between his cheeks to nudge the damn toy. Steve let out a startled and relieved gasp when Tony's fingers clasped over the front of his pants though. There was a tight, high sound in the back of his throat as he tried not to unabashedly fuck Tony's hand.

Tony wasn't stopping there. He was ruthless when he really got going with the dirty narration in bed too, so Steve shouldn't have been surprised at how things continued.

“We’ll be dancing out there, pressed so close to each other while the plug pounds against your prostate. No one will even know that you’re being fucked while we’re surrounded. No one will pay attention to the way you’re going to hump my leg until you’re coming in your pants and gasping desperately. They won’t know that you’re going to end up coming more than once and that you’re going to be such a good boy the entire time. Does that sound good to you?”

Yes, yes, he wanted that. Steve's head dropped back to hit Tony's strong shoulder and he whimpered, unable to even form the word yes for several seconds. His body was on high alert and he would easily do anything Tony asked just then. “God, yes,” he hissed, placing a hand over the one Tony has on his clothed cock and pressing it even harder against his stiff prick. “Please,” he begged, aching for release.

“Please, what?” The sharpness of Tony's teeth at Steve's ear to get Steve's attention did little to pull Steve out of his haze of want. Steve was at the point where he absolutely didn't care who heard his answer.

“Please. I want to come. Take me out there.” 

“I bet you’d be so happy for people to know how much you love having things shoved up your ass. If they knew what a slut you are for my cock.” Steve could hear Tony smile behind him, and he squirmed hard against Tony's hands. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Steve's words were a needy chant, but he was still trying to fight not to just maul Tony then and there.

...Which became a whole lot harder when he felt Tony's fingers dart over the base of the vibrator again several times. It was a good thing he had let go of Tony's hand over his crotch, otherwise things would have been crushed that he very much did not want crushed. 

“Tony,” Steve pleaded, his breath a hard staccato. “Don’t stop,” he begged more, his body fighting between pushing forward and shifting back. Tony, obligingly for once, doesn't stop. 

It is _torture _while Tony continues to play with him, and Steve has to swallow the ragged cry beating its way out of his mouth when Tony stops and so does the vibration in his ass.__

__For once, Steve doesn't pay attention to his surroundings at all as Tony finally drags them onto the dance floor. His brain is filled with smells, sounds, heat, _tonyneedwant_ , and that's it. _ _

__He practically falls into Tony's embrace, riding up close on his thigh even as Tony positions them. The friction is heaven; he hardly registers that there's music or people, or even a pounding beat that Tony is following. Steve just knows that Tony's there and the pleasure is skyrocketing. His arms clamp tight at Tony's waist to keep him from potentially moving away from Steve again. Not happening._ _

__Steve lurches into Tony when the vibrator starts again - much faster than the previous settings. He whimpers Tony's name into Tony's ear, easily sounding like he's begging for help._ _

__Tony's there for him, though, telling him what to do. Steve's not lost and alone. “Rub off against my leg as long as you want.” Even Tony sounds a little ragged, Steve thinks in the back of his mind before his lips are taken over by Tony's, his groans disappearing into Tony's hungry mouth. The command sounds so dirty, so depraved that Steve wants to fight it, but he's too far gone._ _

__He knows what he must look like while Tony moves in a rhythm that matches the music surrounding him, but Steve does what Tony says anyway. God, he needs it, he thinks with a loud groan as he pushes his cock against Tony's thigh, hips rocking shamelessly into the friction on his overstimulated skin. The rub of denim against his prick has him gasping, begging Tony silently, open-mouthed._ _

__Tony's hands are even more 'helpful' as they move over his body, cinching at his waist, smoothing down his back, and there-- there-- pushing at the plug, jostling it against his battered prostate. He can feel his orgasm building in his balls and he blushes hard, knowing that everyone is going to know, but Steve can't help it. He thrusts against Tony faster, chasing that end that is crashing towards him._ _

__Steve can feel Tony still working to help him along, pressing closer, rolling his hips against Steve's harder, being utterly supportive even though Steve is struggling against his own need for control. There are people pressed in close, and Steve is trembling all over, knowing he's not going to be able to contain himself any longer and they'll know._ _

__Sweating, grasping at Tony tightly, Steve whispers Tony's name again and again, begging him for something. To stop? No, he doesn't think so? More? His brain can't puzzle it out, it's all lust and need in there and he just wants to bask in it and let Tony do whatever he wants if it'll just..._ _

__“You’re a wreck.” The words are hot against Steve's mouth, and Steve kisses Tony greedily, almost unaware that he even does it. “You’re doing so good though. I bet you’re ready to come, aren’t you?”_ _

__Steve doesn't recall responding at all, he just know his balls are up tight against his body and his dick is harder than his shield. “Then come.” The words drift in like honey, spreading everywhere and Steve is gone, jerking hard against Tony's leg, hands clinging hard to Tony's strong shoulders. There are sounds from his throat, rough, tense, needy sounds, but he's barely aware of them. His hips jerk against Tony's several more times and he can feel the thick wetness in his jeans and smell it even through the sweat of bodies and perfumes. Steve leans into Tony's gentle touches, starting to come down-- and realizes the vibrator is still going and that's why Steve is still lurching against Tony, more wetness spilling from his dick. He begs into Tony's neck for him to turn it off, just please turn it off, even as he rubs against Tony more, shivers even. Nothing makes sense in his head, just _need_ and _Tony_. He wants it all; wants it to stop, wants it to keep going, he doesn't know!_ _

__Steve is a hazy mess and even with the vibrator still going, eventually he stops with a pained sound, rubbing his soft cheek against the roughness of Tony's beard just to distract himself-- only to go slack against Tony when the vibrations finally, finally stop. His breath is heavy and he's trembling as he hangs off of Tony, the music still pumping around him, the crowd still pumping around them too._ _

__“That was so hot, Steve.” Tony's voice is sandpaper rough, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Steve knows that Tony is still hard. Still needs to get off. That makes Steve groan, and then groan harder when Tony tells him exactly what he wants when they get home. “We’re leaving the vibrator in and on at full speed and you’re going to fuck me into the mattress the moment we get to our bedroom. I won’t be turning it off after the first time you come though, so you think you can handle that?”_ _

__Steve whimpers and nips at Tony's throat. He wants to suck him off in the car, wants to let Tony fuck him over the hood, he doesn't care. Steve just wants to know he's taken care of his partner. He gives a short nod though eventually and tries to get some of his own weight onto his feet instead of on Tony._ _

__“Next time, I’m taking pictures,” Steve hears Tony grunt as they start making their exit, Steve's hand in Tony's. Steve is sure to push him against a wall along their way out for a hard kiss to let Tony know he's fine with that._ _

__So fine that, later, when they've stopped fucking after the first round, Steve motions with a grabby hand for the camera and takes a photo of them joined together. When they've pulled apart, he invites Tony to take photos of him sprawled and playing with the plug, and then just of the vibrator and his bright red skin around its metallic red and gold end._ _


End file.
